starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Exal Kressh
|muere = 3.678 ABY, KorribanStar Wars: The Old Republic 6: Blood of the Empire, Part 3 |hidep = |especie = Híbrido sithStar Wars: The Old Republic 4: Blood of the Empire, Part 1 |genero = Femenino |altura = |pelo = Negro |ojos = Amarillo |piel = Rojo |ciber = |hidec = |era = |afiliacion = *Imperio Sith **Hijos del Emperador *República Galáctica Star Wars: The Old Republic 5: Blood of the Empire, Part 2 |maestros = Emperador Sith |aprendices = }} Exal Kressh fue una sith descendiente de Ludo Kressh y aprendiz del Emperador Vitiate del resucitado Imperio Sith durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica.Developer's Blog: Stepping into a Larger World: The Old Republic in Comics and Novels Kressh traicionó a su maestro cuando averiguó su plan para crear "Niños" conectados a su voluntad. Ella entregó información de inteligencia sobre la flota imperial a las fuerzas de la República a fin de que planeen un ataque al planeta Korriban. Tratando de evadir el vínculo mental con el Emperador, Exal se dirigió al sistema Lenico pero fue interceptada por el aprendiz Sith Teneb Kel en la Colonia Lenico Azul. La joven Sith ganó el duelo y saboteó la estación que se precipitó hacia la superficie del planeta Lenico IV. Luego ella viajó a Korriban a fin de destruir el proyecto del Emperador dentro de la Academia Sith, aprovechando la confusión de la ofensiva de la República. Sin embargo, el segundo duelo contra Teneb Kel no le fue favorable, siendo asesinada por él. Biografía Exal Kressh fue elegida para ser al aprendiz del Emperador Sith, un rol que sirvió hasta los primeros años de la Gran Guerra Galáctica. En ese tiempo descubrió un plan para vaciar su mente y llenarla con la esencia del Emperador, convirtiéndola en la primera de sus "Niños". En respuesta, Kressh abandonó sus deberes en la falla Kathol y huyó hacia el límite del espacio de la República, a quienes empezó a enviar secretos militares. El Emperador y el Consejo Oscuro respondieron asignando al aprendiz Sith Teneb Kel la misión de ubicar y eliminar a Kressh. Ella destruyó la Colonia Lenico Azul durante la pelea contra Kel quien apenas pudo sobrevivir y escapar para continuar con su misión. Kressh intentó acabar con el proyecto del Emperador para crear sus Niños durante el asalto de la República en Korriban. De hecho, dicho ataque fue planeado en base a la información que ella brindó previamente. Kressh se infiltró en el planeta y llegó a la Academia Sith donde se encontraba su objetivo. Allí fue interceptada de nuevo por Kel, con quien volvió a combatir. Con la victoria casi asegurada, el esclavo de Kel, el abyssin Maggot, intervino disparando contra Kressh lo que a la larga le dio el respiro a Kel para contraacar y vencer. Antes de morir, Kressh sintió la voz del Emperador, quien se burlaba del destino de su antigua aprendiz. Personalidad y Rasgos Al principio, Exal Kressh creía ser lo suficientemente especial para ser considerada aprendiz del Emperador. Este hecho le dio un complejo de superioridad que se expresaba, por ejemplo, en sus duelos contra Teneb Kel. Kressh estaba muy orgullosa de su herencia Sith y pensaba que era su derecho de sangre y su privilegio convertirse en la aprendiz y heredera del Emperador. Por eso se sintió traicionada cuando el Emperador intentó transformarla en su esclava en vez de su heredera. El odio en ella la hizo entregar información militar imperial a los Jedi y la República que podría disminuir el potencial del Imperio en la Gran Guerra Galáctica. A pesar de eso y aún cuando se había alejado del Emperador, ella sentía su voz que le increpaba órdenes y burlas, lo cual empezaba a enloquecerla. Kressh intentó evitar la presencia del Emperador en su mente, aunque el vínculo permaneció lo suficiente para hacerla creer que poseía la fuerza del Emperador, haciéndola invencible. La arrogancia que le generó se convirtió en su perdición, pues subestimaba a sus enemigos lo cual la llevó a la muerte a manos de Teneb Kel. Poderes y Habilidades Exal Kressh era más poderosa que un Sith promedio, siendo aprendiz del Emperador. Su habilidad con el sable de luz era tal que le permitió eliminar a numerosos Sith en Korriban y aventajar a Teneb Kel dos veces. Era capaz también de repeler rayos de la Fuerza. Su técnica incluía constantes saltos hacia su oponente con feroces ataques a dos manos y aprovechar los flancos con estocadas a una mano. Kressh misma usaba los rayos de la Fuerza, como se vio múltiples veces en sus duelos contra Kel. De esta manera podía herir la carne, romper trajes e incluso destruir el sable de luz de Teneb Kel con una sola descarga. También fue capaz de usar la burbuja de protección como lo demostró al defenderse de los pedazos de permacristal arrojados por Kel. Sus poderes telequinéticos eran impresionantes al punto que destruyó los estabilizadores orbitales de la Colonia Lenico Azul aplicando presión en la maquinaria, y también deshizo una de las columnas de piedra de la Academia Sith de Korriban. Podía usar el agarre de la Fuerza, con lo cual inmovilizó a Kel durante su batalla. Además, tenía un vínculo de la Fuerza con el Emperador, evidenciado por las constantes burlas y órdenes que le proyectaba telepáticamente. Físicamente ella parecía tener alta tolerancia al dolor lo que le permitió resistir dos impactos del rifle bláster de Maggot durante el duelo en Korriban y continuar luchando. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, La Sangre del Imperio'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Hijos del Emperador Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Híbridos casi-humanos Categoría:Sensibles a la Fuerza redimidos Categoría:Especie sith Categoría:Espías